


dinobots needs no king

by zzombae



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzombae/pseuds/zzombae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Война окончена, Гримлок повержен, а оставшимся диноботам нет места на новом Кибертроне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dinobots needs no king

Сколько раз он представлял себе их встречу. Слаг не сомневался, что увидит Гримлока вновь и именно злость на самоуверенного уебана поддерживала в нем веру в это. Гримлок просто не мог отправиться в дезактив до того, как узнает лично, что они справились и без него.  
“Эй, мудила, угадай, кто теперь лидер диноботов, не так-то уж ты был незаменим, да?”  
Или: “Немного опоздал, толстяк. Пойдем, расскажешь обо всем за стаканчиком энджекса, и лучше бы у тебя было хорошее оправдание”  
Без Гримлока все было не то. Они были не теми, Кибертрон был не тем. Ладно, это, пожалуй, связано уже не с Гримси, а с королем Старскримом.  
Они были группой угрюмых и вздорных изгоев, лишенных своего вождя; теми, кого сторонятся даже после окончания войны.  
Наебениваться и ввязываться в драчки с такими же отщепенцами-десептиконами стало его любимым и единственным развлечением. И именно за одним из этих двух занятий, опрокидывая очередную порцию высокозаряженного пойла, он и находил себя из раза в раз, мысленно высказывающего Гримлоку все, за что его ненавидел. Всяко лучше, чем слушать шутки Блэра о размере бампера Дрифта.

Но когда Слаг видит его наяву, ярость просто выводит из строя все прочие процессы. Он не успевает опомниться раньше, чем чувствует, как активируется Т-шестерня, перемещая панели брони. Он возвращает себе контроль над управлением только когда уже разгоняется для удара. Рога с разбега врезаются в брюшную броню, а ярость продолжает захлестывать, перетягивая на себя все ЦПУ. Гримлок дает отпор не сдерживаясь, мгновенно трансформируясь и без раздумий жаря в ответ огнем. Не давая противнику опомниться, шлаков тираннозавр тут же кидается на него снова и снова, но Слаг все еще слишком зол, слишком одержим желанием надрать его облезлый зад, чтобы понять, что тут что-то не так. Он отражает удар контратакой, уворачиваясь от мощного хвоста и бросается противнику под ноги, желая лишить равновесия. Слаг слышит себя будто со стороны, ревущего, словно дикое животное, каким и хотел видеть их Шоквейв.Такие драки не длятся долго — Слаг действует на эмоциях, а Гримлок — на рефлексах. Они лупят друг друга еще, еще, и еще, пока один из них, наконец, не выбивает у противника почву из-под ног.  
Победа разочаровывает Слага. Победить должен был не он, а Гримлок. Гримлок — сильнее. Гримлок — вождь. Гримлок — ржавая куча металлолома с перегоревшим процессором.  
Слаг впервые за сегодня обращает на него внимательный взгляд и не видит ничего, кроме пустой оптики. Знакомого корпуса. Все. Осознание отрезвляет его мгновенно.  
Слаг трансформируется обратно, не без труда, автоматически регистрируя полученные повреждения.  
— Хей, Гримлок, слышишь меня? — он слегка пинает его в бок — Бро, я вроде не Старскрим, а ты не Клиффджампер, вставай уже давай.  
— Моя… Грим… — просто автоматика; кажется, он даже не узнает бывшего товарища.  
Шлак. Злиться на Гримлока за то, что он позволил десептиконам схватить себя было куда легче, чем видеть своего напарника жалким и беспомощным куском хлама и не иметь представления, чем ему помочь.  
Он пинает его еще раз — на этот раз чуть сильней, и рефлекс срабатывает, возвращая отключившегося в спящий режим Гримлока в робоформу. Воу, надо же, байки об этом способе не врут.

Когда Слаг возвращается в город вместе с командиром, он больше не думает о том, кому пришлось хуже и кто виноват. Он думает о том, что на Мессатине находится отличная медицинская база. Да, можно полететь на Мессатин, болт его знает, да хоть на Геонозис — врачи, они вечно что-нибудь такое выдумывают.

Свуп заявит, что разочаровался в командной работе, в функционировании, небе, Праймасе и уйдет.  
Снарл сделает вид, что Гримлок никогда и не отсутствовал.  
Жизнь будет продолжаться.


End file.
